Missy
by Kreek
Summary: Hutch has done it again. Will Starsky be able to forgive him?


_I needed a break from this massive never ending crossover thingy I've been working on forever now, and felt like writing something lighthearted._

_Thanks to Cindy E. for her wonderful betawork._

* * *

Missy  
By Kreek©December06

Restlessly, Hutch wore out the floor in Arrivals of the busy airport. Pacing back and forth over the coarse fabric of the blue carpet didn't calm him in the slightest.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

He glanced at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. Only ten minutes to go before Starsky's plane arrived. On his left, a brunette his age smiled at him. He politely intended to return it, but the tight muscles of his face wouldn't comply. All he managed was a grimace. He quickly turned away and let go of his feebly attempted grin the moment she was out of view.

He was on time, for once. He had to be. Being late would be the proverbial straw. Besides, it would cause more stress, which he couldn't use right now. Things were complicated enough.

It had started so simple.

His partner was going back east for three weeks to visit his mother, and he'd asked Hutch to take care of the one plant he'd grown attached to. A fern called Lola. Hutch had given it to him after he found out that Terry had loved those. He had agreed, deciding to take the fern home with him. His partner gave him the okay, also telling him that when he picked up the plant, he might run into Missy.

Ever since she had come into Starsky's life, Missy was his girl. Hutch was elated and happy his friend found a new interest. His partner could talk about her for hours: the things she did, the way she walked, how she ate and slept; the childish wonder never leaving his eyes as he spoke.

Missy didn't exactly move in with Starsky. She kind of came and went as she pleased. It didn't bother his friend. 'She's free-spirited!' he often exclaimed. 'Besides, even if she was home all day, what good would that do? I'm a cop, with horrible working hours. She would just… pine away. Nope… this is much, much better.'

Hutch wondered if Starsky's loss of Terry last year was the reason he was drawn to Missy so much. Missy didn't like strings and apparently found a kindred soul in his partner. Petite, with green eyes, she sure was beautiful.

However, Starsky didn't trust Missy with Hutch's gift. "She's terrible with plants," he complained.

Hutch smiled and understood. So, he picked up the fern, and Missy was there.

_That's when it all went wrong. God, why did I do it?_

He straightened when he spotted Starsky exiting the baggage claim. It took some effort to squash his fears, but he managed a smile and a welcoming hug. "Hey, partner. How was your flight?" Starsky looked flushed and drained.

"Long, hot and tiresome," his friend answered, putting his two pieces of luggage on a trolley. He proceeded to follow Hutch through the busy airport terminal.

_Tell him, _an inner voice pushed. _Tell him! _Hutch ignored it for the time being.

"Are you all right?"

Trust Starsky to pick up on his unease. He cursed inwardly. _You know full well, Hutchinson that you can't hide something like this from him. Oh God, I never should have taken Missy home!_

"You didn't kill my Lola, did ya?" Starsky continued as if reading his thoughts. He smiled at Hutch's negative. "Tell you what though; I'm dying to see Missy again. Two weeks without her, and I've really missed her, ya know. I never knew it could be like this."

Hutch cringed, his heart pounding in his chest with guilt. Every beat emphasized his misery, as he knew full well that this would need talking out. _Tell him, now! _"I'm fine, just tired," he said instead. "There's this new kid at the precinct. Dobey had me chaperoning him all week. The kid's fresh from the academy, a real upstart, full of energy. Reminds me of you, when you were that age." _Stop babbling and get to the point. Tell him what an asshole you are! _While Starsky waited patiently, he loaded the luggage in the back of his LTD.

"You make me sound old," Starsky accused. "It wasn't that long ago, Blintz."

Hutch looked up and caught the teasing glint in his partner's eyes. "Get in," he ordered.

Grinning, his partner complied.

Obviously tired, Starsky refrained from being his usual talkative self, leaving Hutch alone with his thoughts, which ran frantic circles through his mind. _How the hell was he going to break this to him? He couldn't hide it much longer. As soon as Starsky would walk through the door, he'd know. Missy was slender built, and it already showed: the way she moved, the slight broadening of her belly. _

_She was pregnant. _

_And he was responsible. _

Just like he had last night and every other night for the past few weeks, he pondered over what he could have done differently to avoid this. She'd looked so vulnerable, so alone. It happened in an unguarded moment. A short stretch of time that would crush Starsky's trust in him. His faith that Hutch would take care of the ones he loved. Oh, he took care of her all right.

_Tell him!_

"Uhm, Starsk?"

"Hm?" Starsky leaned sleepily against the window and cracked open one eye.

"Uhm…" _Stop stuttering! _Hesitantly, he found his voice. "Something happened between me and Missy while you were gone."

Starsky sat up. "Oh? What? You got better acquainted or something?"

Hutch kept his eyes on the road. "Well, you could say that, but-"

"She's all right, isn't she?" Starsky cast him a worried glance.

"Yeah, yeah," he rushed to say. _Oh God, he doesn't suspect a thing! _"She's fine." Hutch hit the brakes, and his car came to a slow halt in front of Starsky's place. His friend moved to get out, but he stopped him. "Listen, I…" The words simply wouldn't leave his throat.

"What? Come on, buddy. You're scaring me."

Hutch lowered his head. "She was really lonely three weeks ago, and I…" He took a deep breath. "I took her home with me."

The sudden knife-edged silence could cut through butter. "What happened?" Starsky asked after a couple of seconds, which seemed a lifetime for Hutch.

He looked up. "Starsky, I'm sorry… I… never meant for this to happen. If I'd known-"

"What happened?!" Starsky emphasized loudly.

Hutch sighed. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT!" Starsky violently pulled himself loose from Hutch's grip, stormed out of the car and raced up toward his front door.

"STARSKY!"

_Well, what kind of reaction did you expect, Hutchinson! _He exited the LTD, and went after him, resigned to wherever this would lead their friendship. "Listen, I've done the calcula-"

Starsky whipped around, just as he was opening the door. "Haven't you already done enough?!"

Hutch shut his mouth, taken aback by the vehemence in his partner's voice.

Starsky ignored him and rushed inside. "Missy!" he yelled.

Warily, Hutch followed him in, just in time to see Missy running up to his partner. Her small paws moved soundlessly over the wooden floor as she greeted him with three loud meows in obvious welcome.

Starsky petted her, stroking her head, back and tail. The small cat enthusiastically pushed her body against his hands. "Hi, little lady. Did you miss me? I sure missed you. Yes, I did," he cooed.

Missy loved the affection, closing her eyes in pure delight.

"Hutch," his partner stood up. "She's really pregnant. I can tell. She gained weight."

"I know. I'm sorry, buddy. I took her home with me and, don't ask me how, but she managed to get out of the house. I think the red tomcat from next door is the culprit."

His partner didn't seem to have heard him.

"Starsky, did you hear me? I'm sorry."

"Hutch… it's… this is beautiful," he said, his voice full of emotion. "I've never had a pet before. Didn't know it could … It feels like…She's… really?"

"Starsk?"

"Baby cats? I'm gonna have baby cats."

Hutch grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "Congratulations, partner. You're gonna be a father!"

**The End**


End file.
